Rebel by Sea
by 10440toga
Summary: i suck at summaries. I really do but give it a chance. Twist on the Hunger Games and it starts 8 years before the 74th Hunger Games


**Im looking at a complete twist in the Hunger Games. Why not? More drama and kick ass action. Be nice please first fic**

**Prologue**

Pain.

Loss.

Hope.

Pain.

Anger.

Pain.

Hope.

Anger.

Hope.

Anger….

Conflicting as it might sound, and impossible, I have discovered that mere humans such as I are capable of feeling an avalanche of emotion. They just keep growing bigger, and bigger. Picking up momentum since the moment of impact. The moment of impact. That moment where everything affecting you- your family, friends, environment, life, everything- sums up to that one moment which defines who you are. That one moment for me, well it wasn't pretty but it gave me enough anger for a lifetime. But there's something else. Hope? I believe so. I'm not the only one with this bubbling rage threatening to overtake me. We all gathered for the first time in 75 years. We are all here because of our defining moment. We all have the inexplicit rage- none as great as mine, none with pasts as difficult as mine- but it's there and there is the flutter of hope- hope that things will get better, hope that the suffering will finally end, and hope that our future holds more promises than our treacherous pasts. For the first time in years we are unified as one body with a common purpose-to defeat the enemy.

When I was younger there was one thing that caused chaos everywhere. The Capitol. Its name reeks of fear. Fear for all who love their children. The Hunger Games. It reeks of a greater horror yet to come. I have never been afraid of the Capitol but my father had an unhealthy dose of arrogance and disdain for the small city. It worried me. Why was he mad? We lived in District 4 for crying out loud! We were one of the privileged. That doesn't stop him. He's planning something. I don't know what but he's been training me, preparing me. I learned how to survive in the outside, hunting, defending- everything. Its scares me though. What I'm capable of. Half the stuff he has never taught me and it came to me like instinct, almost animalistic in a way. What is he up to? Mom and Simon are terrified. I'm confused? Why not Simon? Why me? He's older, stronger, and in some ways wiser. What does dad see in me that makes me so special? Special is probably the wrong word. I feel like an experiment. It feels wrong saying that about my own dad but what am I supposed to think? Nevertheless I love them terribly. I would give them my life. Despite the odd precautions and training, they are the best family any 6 year old can ask for. Correction- they were the best family- until they came.

They came in groups, beautifully symmetrical but terrifyingly eerie.

"Get out you filthy mutt." I see a man in a white costume shout from outside. There are more like him surrounding our cabin.

My parents are panicking. Next thing I know I am in the safe chamber. It takes you to a random place- somewhere far from the danger- but once you're gone, no one can find you again.

"Daddy get in here!" I wail.

"No! Amphitrite we have been training for something like this. The Capitol has been looking for you for a while. We are not your real parents- Simon is not your brother. We have been assigned by District 13 to protect you. You're special. Why do you think we have been training you?"

"So everything was a lie! You never loved me! You're not even my family!"

My mom is tearing up but she comes to me. "A family is never brought together by blood, but by the bonds of love. Never doubt that we ever loved you. But they're coming for you and you have to leave now."

I start crying. I can't help it. I'm still only 6. "Then who are my parents. What is going on?"

"Amy," Simon says, "we love you to death but you have to go. When you get there, go to the red rock and whisper _coup d'état _and tell them everything. Goodbye."

But then the white men break in. They start shooting. Mom suddenly hunches over with blood oozing out of her stomach. Oh my God. Dad is in rage and starts fighting with a weapon I have never seen before. I see people flying then a head flying. It lands in front of me. _Oh my God. DAD!_ Simon then presses the button- but not before he gets shot in the head. "NO-"

Too late. I'm alreadymoving at an exuberant speed. Everything is going out of control- just like my life. I start feeling light headed. Not from the chamber but from the blood dripping out of my head. I've been shot? But before I can take in reality I land with a thud.

The place is barren, dry, quiet. Too quiet. I see the rock. I whisper the words and let the darkness overtake me.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Thud._

Uh my head. What's that noise? It's annoying.

"I don't get why we can't kill her." I listen in to the whispers.

"She's just a child!"

"But she knew our code."

"So someone probably brought her here."

"If she's here, how and why? Where's her family?"

"Just wait until she wakes up."

"Coin is going to kill her."

I had enough of this conversation so I open my eyes. I see a man in his middle ages with amazing posture and kind eyes. He sees me.

"Someone finally woke up. I'm Boggs and you are…"

Then it hits me like a ton of brick. Their gone. My family was killed. Or my pretend family? I don't know. Oh my god. Where am I? What am I doing here? Oh god.

"They're dead. The men in white killed them." I start crying. "They died for me and I don't know why. What's going on? Where am I? Who are you people? Who were they? Why-"

Boggs cuts me off. "Sweetheart. Calm down. Your safe-"the other man snorts. The man sighs, "You're safe but we need to know who you are and where you came from."

I sniffle. "I'm Amy Marina from District 4."

Boggs eyes flicker in recognition and the other man stifles a gasp.

"Amy as in Amphitrite?"

I nod unable to find my voice.

"Call Coin. She's going to want to see this." Boggs says. Then he goes on saying a load of gibberish which I don't understand. I start to panic. I just want answers and they refuse to give it to me.

"Honey, someone important is going to talk to you and you have to tell her everything. You can't leave out a single detail."

"Why isn't anyone telling me anything?"

"You'll find out soon."

The door open's and there stands a tall women who screams order and discipline. Everything about her- the crispness of her hair, the stone cold grey eyes- it reminds me of the military. I feel intimidated- well until she opens her mouth.

"Talk." Then I feel annoyed.

"Just like that talk. I'm not a dog who sits and rolls over on command."

Annoyance crosses her eyes but so does satisfaction.

"You passed. Tell me about yourself."

"What exactly did I pass?"

"You have spunk, fire. You're angry and I want to know why."

I tell her about me. My family, the training, the men in white- everything.

She tells me about the Peacekeepers how they work for the Capitol- cue shiver- and how they are sent on missions for a reason. She tells me about my supposed father.

"His name was Daniel Marina and he was a soldier for us. Pity he died. He was assigned to you when Cressida brought you here for the first time."

"What do you mean brought me here?" I then ask her the question that has been haunting me since I came.

"Who is my real family?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that."

"I think I'm entitled to knowing my past."

She sighs. "You are."

"Well go on."

"When you were born, you're mother died and like pure capitol fashion, you don't know you're true biological father."

"What does that mean?"

"Capitol women usually hire someone else to be pregnant for them for fear of being ugly walking around with an engorged belly." She rolls her eyes. Can't say that I blame her it's quite pathetic.

"So I don't have any known father?"

"Yes." I'm quiet for a moment.

"Can you tell me about her?"

"No point. That's something you should ask Mags if you get the chance, she knew her better. Poor girl was shaken up at her death. Anyways, you were an orphan and the Capitol, particularly," she sneers his name, "President Snow loves lonely children. Gives him opportunities to- experiment."

She stops talking for a minute and I let her words sink in. The horror comes first then anger.

I gnash my teeth, "what did they do to me."

I see another flash of satisfaction. I ignore it I want answers now.

"They did a series of tests. They made you more intelligent, stronger, instinctual than most. Your brain operates on a different level so in a way you have a super brain which used correctly can be deadly. You can heal better when you're injured because your body has become immune to the worst tests they brought upon you."

"Ok you told me what the result was but what did they do to me? And why am I not still in the Capitol if I have a, uh super brain."

Coin looks like she's debating something.

"Tell me." I growl out.

"They injected venom in you and did some electric shocking tests on you. But considering you were only 2 months old when they started, it had a negative repercussion and you appeared somewhat dead so they gave up a deemed the experiment a failure."

Anger, no pure unfiltered rage is coursing through me and I feel like I'm bordering on insanity. I was two months old, barely out of the womb when they started! Has the Capitol no mercy? What have I done to be the victim in all this? But I still don't know why my family was killed if it was such a failure?

"So why am I here then? Why did the peacekeepers murder my parents if they thought I was dead? My mom said they were coming for me but I was presumed dead so what were they really after?"

Coin sits in thought for a moment. "I don't know but something went wrong and Mags, the women I was talking about earlier found out about the experiment and had someone take you here."

"Who's Mags?"

"A very important ally and she comes from your district."

That's odd. Coin isn't telling me something but I'm not sure if she knows the entire truth. Why would someone just take pity on me? Is it because she knew my mom and wanted to save her daughter?

"How did they find out where I was?"

"I don't know but I believe there was a traitor among the ones that knew of your hiding place."

Then a haunting question comes to mind. A question that I'm not sure if I want the answer to.

"Why me?"

And for that she doesn't even have an answer. But she asks me something strange.

"Are you angry Miss Marina?"

Well that's a bit strange.

"Of course!"

"Just how angry are you." I pause for a second.

"If it were up to me, I would torture the people who made my life hell since day 1 and I wouldn't kill them until they were begging for it."

"Very good. I have a proposal."

"Which is….?"

"Join me. You want to have the chance to get back at the Capitol? At Snow? You want to make them pay for everything they have done for you? You want to avenge the murders of the small clasp of a family you had? They took that away from you too. You're still a child and they took that freedom away from you. You want to ensure your future and others? You want to be the weapon they were creating for them and turn that completely around? Mock their faces and show them that you were a successful failure and they can't touch you. Not anymore. Join me. Fight with me. Help me bring freedom to all the people in Panem who are struggling against this oppression. What they did to you is a torturous version of what they force children to do to each other in the Hunger Games. Help me bring peace to Panem for once and for all and end this not just for us but for you."

She reminds me of a snake. Entrancing. Her word bring a course of evil joy through me. I hate this feeling but why not? I have nothing else to live for. I can avenge my parents, Simon. I can save millions. Bring peace and relief to everyone by becoming part of the plan to overthrow the games and the retched government that controls it. I close my eyes. Their deaths are on repeat. My real mother, the one I could have had is popping up. Rage fills my very being.

I speak two words which writes out my future.

"I'm in."


End file.
